The Revelation
by B. Michelle
Summary: Danny and Steve discover their feelings for each other after a thought provoking incident. McDanno Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this show. I am just having some fun with the characters.

**Author's Note:** This is my first McDanno FanFic so be kind and constructive with your reviews. Thank you!

**The Revelation**

Steve enjoyed the seclusion of his office because it gave him time to collect his thoughts. Most of the time these contemplations revolved around cases he and his Five-0 task force wrapped up, but today Danny was the subject of his reeling thoughts. Steve was one to bottle his feelings up and keep them locked inside. He didn't feel the need to bother anyone with them, until yesterday when something happened that made him come unglued. This is what he thought about as he sat in his office:

_Steve and Danny were on their way to a crime scene when some idiot was driving down the wrong side of the road. Steve swerved to get out of the way, and the car caught some air and the beautiful silver Camaro flipped. Finally when it came to a stop, Steve glanced over at Danny to see if he was okay. Steve always put everyone else's safety before his own and this time wasn't any different. All he cared about was his partner in the passenger's seat, laying there motionless. Steve pulled himself out of the car sporting only a cut on his forehead and a noticeable piece of glass sticking out of his arm which he immediately pulled out. He jogged over to the passenger's side pulling Danny out through the broken window. Steve laid Danny on the ground and immediately checked for a pulse. He knew that he probably shouldn't have pulled Danny out of the car before the paramedics got there, but his SEAL instincts kicked in and he had to see if Danny was alright. He didn't seem to be badly injured, so Steve couldn't understand why Danny hadn't regained consciousness. Tears were welling up in Steve's eyes as he began to give his partner CPR; he was willing to try anything to get his partner back. As soon as Steve pressed his lips to Danny's to give him a breath of air; his eyes opened and he embraced Steve. Something happened at that moment that made each of them reevaluate their relationship._

Now as Steve sat in his office all stitched up from the hospital visit the day before; thoughts of this fateful day ran through his mind. He loved his team members and his family, but with Danny it was different. Steve was suddenly aware of the knot in his stomach every time he saw him. He was so lost in his feelings that he didn't hear Danny walk into his office. The short statured man walked up to Steve's desk donning a few cuts and bruises but overall alright. The hospital had kept him there an extra day because he did lose consciousness.

Steve, startled, so he arose in his fighting stance and exclaimed, "What the hell Danno? You really need to knock!"

"Woah Super SEAL it's just me! Thought you would be happy to see me after you almost killed me! You animal!" Danny remarked sarcastically.

Steve relaxed and placed his hands on his hips which were hooked right above his pants. "I almost killed you? You always blame me! How 'bout blaming that moron that was driving down the wrong side of the road?!" Now Steve had one hand on his hip with the other wagging a finger at Danny.

"You're right Steven."

"What? Did I just hear you say that I was right?"

"Yes, you did, but if you tell anyone I will deny it! Got it?"

Something was different between them and they both could clearly see it and feel it.

"Danno, um-," Steve quietly stammered feeling those butterflies he tended to ignore.

"Yes, Steven," Danny said as he sauntered over to Steve while running his fingers through his succulent golden locks; clearly invading his personal space.

"Come over tonight and have a beer with me. I need to talk to you," Steve slowly responded when he finally caught his breath after Danny walked over to him so seductively.

"Okay, what about?" Danny stated shyly has the scent of Steve's sweet cologne invaded the air he was breathing.

"Just come over and you will find out, okay!," Steve exclaimed defensively as he stepped back from Danny not bearing to be that close to that blue eyed, blonde haired man. Danny's striped blue collared shirt and cinched belt around his slender waist caused Steve to feel the urge to throw him down on his desk and fuck him right there. But he practiced self-control with his newly aware feelings.

Later that night Danny knocked on McGarrett's door which was quite odd for him because he usually just made himself right at home. Tonight was different and Steve and Danny both knew it. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Steve was sitting on the couch and Danny suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to rip every last piece of clothing off of Steve's chiseled body. He controlled his desires and walked over to the couch to sit by Steve. He had beers already out anticipating Danny's arrival.

"So what was so important that I had to drive all the way over to your house at 11 o'clock at night? You know I have things to do and other friends besides you! I was going to sit down and relax and have a beer in the peace and quiet of my own home." Danny ranted.

Steve didn't hear a word of what Danny said, but instead became keenly focused on the racing speed of his heart which caused his palms to sweat and his throat to become dry and frothy. He was nervous; an emotion that was fairly new to him, along with his feelings for Danny. No one had ever made him feel this way, so he was confused. Steve was overcome by his bottled- up emotions and decided just to show Danny how he felt instead of just telling him. He was, after all, a man of action. Steve took a hold of Danny's tie and slowly wrapped it around his monstrous hand. The silky feel of his tie was enough to get him all hot and bothered. As sweat dripped down Steve's sharp features and his breathing accelerated he tenderly kissed Danny to test the waters. When Danny looked at him in relief Steve leaned in harder to the kiss, and then playfully biting Danny's ear, he breathlessly whispered "I'm glad you feel the same way." This only made Danny want him more, but before he could do anything, Steve pushed him onto the couch and started to shred each and every button off of Danny's cotton shirt with his teeth. Danny couldn't take it any longer; he ripped Steve's form fitting t-shirt in half only to be greeted with sight of Steve's toned Navy SEAL body. He then ran his icy fingers along every muscular crevice of Steve's warm body. Danny's cold touch made Steve's body cringe inward. With both of them breathing heavily, Danny just was in awe of that beautiful man he was about to make love to.

"Danny? What's wrong? You're just lying there."

*Silence* Only a smile crept on Danny's face which put Steve at ease.

Steve's devilishly handsome grin crept up on his face as he picked Danny up by the collar and threw him up against the wall. Danny knew that Steve liked to take control in every situation and now wasn't any different. He let him "take him" that night and he wasn't going to fight this new-found desire.

"So you like it rough Steven?" Danny said already knowing the answer.

Steve's infamous smirk appeared on his face with made Danny crumble on the inside as it did with most people. He couldn't believe how God damn sexy this man was and why they hadn't been doing this all along. Steve just stared intensely at Danny still holding onto his shirt collar with his rough and calloused hands. He pulled Danny in and kissed him like he wanted to devour his face. A sharp breath of air escaped from his nose as his thrust his entire body into the kiss. Steve then took Danny's leg and hooked it around the side of him slowly rubbing it up and down the side of his naked hip bone. Danny took his leg back from Steve and ran his fingers through Steve's luscious brown hair and slowly felt his way down his back feeling his muscles contract with every thrusting motion. Finally, Danny made it down to his perfectly rounded ass. He cupped it in his hands which caused Steve to part his lips from Danny letting out a silent gasp of pleasure. He then took his hands off of the wall and placed them over Danny's and teasingly said "You like what you feel?" as he slowly moved Danny's hands around to the front; making sure he felt everything through his always present cargo pants. Danny squealed with pleasure and Steve let out a satisfying groan.

"I think it's time take this to the bedroom," Steve said breathlessly with no hesitation from Danny.

Both of them were unable to tear away from each other. Steve was behind Danny kissing his neck as Danny rubbed his hands up and down Steve's perfectly sculpted body. Danny turned around, no longer able to resist any longer and put his lips to Steve's. They finally made it to Steve's bedroom and he pushed Danny onto his bed; ready to have his way with him. Each of them just stared at each other; half naked and ready to go at. Steve climbed on top of Danny taking the final remnants of their clothing off. Steve began to take his tongue and trace the outline of Danny's body finally making it back up to his mouth. He then proceeded to kiss Danny like his life depended on it. He came out of the kiss and bit Danny's lip then spending an extra amount of time on Danny's smooth jawline and nibbling at his neck. There wasn't any doubt that Steve's "love bites" would be present in the daylight.

"Damn you, Steven!" Danny moaned.

Steve moved along Danny's body while never breaking contact until he was behind him. When Steve finally slid into him, it was like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. The friction between their two writhing bodies could have sparked a forest fire. Each thrust of Steve's hips caused both men to let out a deep throated sigh. Nothing had ever felt so good or so right. Danny turned around only to see Steve's steel blue eyes lit up like the fourth of July and a thousand watt smile across his face. His facial expression mimicked Steve's and at that very moment when the two men's seething bodies were smashed together; Danny hooked his small yet powerful hand around the back of Steve's neck and said "Now it's my turn to throw you up against that wall! Since you want to control every aspect of my life-." Steve interrupted his developing rant with a wet kiss and allowed his tongue to gracefully slip into Danny's mouth.

"What the hell was that Steve? What was I just saying about you being so controlling?"

"You just wouldn't shut-up so I assumed that was the only way I could. Was I incorrect Daniel?" Steve queried with a sly wink. Danny didn't respond, but instead took both his hands and wrapped them around Steve's face. Then he enveloped his lips around the larger man's and at this moment Steve diminished control, letting their lips flow together like the salty Pacific Ocean. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
